


The Seer, Anew

by heart_of_glass



Series: Rosemary Month 2017 [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost everyone dies, Alternate Universe, F/F, Rosemary Month, also mega angst, but dont worry none of them stay dead, rose is from a different timeline that went horribly wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_of_glass/pseuds/heart_of_glass
Summary: A Seer moves along the cracks in reality and learns to bend the Light around her, moving a hundred leagues in an instant, creating weapons out of the darkness with which to fight her battles, existing in such a thorough state of harmony that the future bends before her. Where her footfalls sound, even gods tremble.





	The Seer, Anew

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 prompt: angst or favorite pesterlog  
> obvs i chose angst  
> so uhhhh heres this kinda weird kinda morbid adventure

A Seer moves along the cracks in reality and learns to bend the Light around her, moving a hundred leagues in an instant, creating weapons out of the darkness with which to fight her battles, existing in such a thorough state of harmony that the future bends before her. Where her footfalls sound, even gods tremble.

\-- 

Jack Noir destroys the moons of an innocent session and a figure rises up to meet him. She sees his soul with a Light so terrible he drops his sword, clutching at his head. The Seer does not stop to finish him off. She has been hurt too much by this creature to care about him, anymore. Full of rage that she arrived too late to stop the death of these kingdoms of purple and gold, she takes the materials she needs from deep inside the planets. She stops, briefly, and touches the Maid on the forehead, imbuing her with the knowledge of what is to come. 

\-- 

The Seer sets down on a meteor. There are twelve beings on this meteor. They are all alive. She is here to make sure they all stay alive. They are going to stay alive. She will make it so. 

\-- 

In a room full of computers, a robot explodes. 

\--

She descends. She looks on as an argument progresses. It’s about a girl, a silly reason to die, as most things are. She cloaks herself in darkness and with the Witch’s bed at the ready as the Prince blasts her with Hope. She reaches out with a hand and dulls the beam, making the Witch’s passing easier. She slides the quest bed into place as the Witch’s corpse falls, and rolls a fuschia rubber band off her wrist. One down, eight to go. 

She looks up again as the action comes to another crescendo. The Mage makes eye contact with her and nods right before he is thrown backwards into the wall. She is briefly surprised, but she cannot afford to be surprised when she has a job to do. She takes a deep breath and channels more of the power of the Prince’s gun into the blast, infusing it with Light so that the Mage will truly die. She lays him on his quest bed, slips the yellow rubber band off her wrist and stays kneeling over him so she won’t have to watch what happens next. The Sylph is torn open, and is taken for dead. The Seer cloaks the Witch and the Mage, and leaves the three of them to rise. 

\--

The Seer steps out of the vents, coming face to face with the Bard. Two bodies sprawl behind him, blood oozing out from where they lay. Eyes red with Rage meet ones full of sorrow and the terrible knowledge of the Light. She waits until he breaks eye contact and slinks away. She has more important things to do than deal with a wayward Bard. The Seer knows the Light, and is all the more powerful for it. 

She lays the Heir and the Rogue to rest, and leaves the two of them to rise.

\--

She snaps two more rubber bands off her wrist, and rubs her wrist. Back and forth, back and forth. There was a friend she once knew that adorned her fingers with rubber bands. She’s gone now. The Seer lives to remember and to avenge, because some knowledge has already been lost to her.

\--

The Seer catches the Page as he falls and lays him down to rest. She lets the Thief go, for now. She has a role to play, yet. 

\-- 

The Seer ascends to the rooftop. She holds a chainsaw, in memory of a lover she once had. She has five rubber bands on her wrist, and she is full of vengeance and power and Light. 

The Prince, the Sylph, the Knight, and the Bard have arrived. 

She watches, cloaked, as the Sylph kills the Prince. She lays him down to rest, and looks up at the Thief arriving. The Seer wraps the Light tighter around herself. The presence of another Light player is dangerous. Not much is dangerous to her now, but this is.

The Knight accosts the Sylph, trying to get her to put her weapon away. The Seer knows that that is not going to happen, so she focuses her attention on the Bard. In her haste to save the Heir and the Rogue, she had neglected to burn the puppet’s ooze out of him. She is too late to save the Knight, who is bludgeoned with his already blood soaked clubs. He does not see it coming, and a second later the Seer has deployed his bed beneath him. She turns to the Bard, holding his eyes once again. This time, she is sure to cleanse him of the puppet’s influence. Still cloaked, she lays his shattered quest bed down beneath him. She can see the Light in his eyes dimming without the force of the puppet keeping him upright. It has taken much from him, she can do him this one small mercy.

The buzz of a chainsaw causes the Seer to whirl around to face it, bringing her own chainsaw up to parry. The weapons slide off each other, and the Sylph twists to the side from the force. Behind her, the Seer feels the Bard drop to the ground. Their revenge feud is finished. 

\--

The Seer looks at the one rubber band remaining. This will be the trickiest one to get right. She has time to spend, however. And plan. She sits on the roof, waiting for the inevitable confrontation. They trickle in slowly from the depths of the meteor. The Seer of Mind arrives last. She sniffs the air, no doubt sensing something peculiar. She shakes it off and moves, like a predator, towards the Thief. The Seer of Light moves as well, positioning herself between the two of them. This is the most fragile moment, the future resting on the flip of a coin. 

The Seer of Mind flips.

The Thief does not wait for the verdict. 

She steals the Light from both Seers present. The Seer of Light feels her glamour fall away, but knows nothing can be done now. She rushes to catch the fall of the Seer of Mind, the Thief’s unintended casualty. The Seer of Light leaves her to rise, and turns her back on the Thief. She is unimportant in this moment. The Seer sees the Sylph, and reaches out with her quest bed from across the platform, reaching inside her to flip her vampiric light into a more godly one. She pulls back, and becomes aware of the press of a cutlass against her neck. It does not bother her.

“What did you do to her?” the Thief demands, pressing against the Seer’s neck with more pressure as she does so.

“I did nothing, Thief.”

“You’re lying!!”

“I am not.”

The Seer wills herself out of the Thief’s grip, and turns to face the Maid, newly arrived. She gives her a brief nod, and turns back to the enraged Thief. She swings at the Seer, and the Seer meets her blow with a chainsaw. She draws up the Light around her again, hiding herself from the Thief’s search. The Seer feels wands form in her hands, and rematerialises, pointing them at the Thief. The Thief reaches out to the Seer to steal her luck, but the Seer puts a stop to that. Instead she drops her wands back into the Light and reaches for a set of turntables, which she spins pure Light around. As the Thief charges her once again, the Seer elegantly steps out of her path pushing her away towards the now risen Seer of Mind. She waits until the Thief realizes that the Seer of Mind is not, in fact, dead anymore. The Thief turns back to the Seer of Light, now ashamed. The Seer of Light forgives her. Grief is a normal reaction to the death, however temporary, of a loved one. 

The Seer of Light closes her eyes, falling back into the painful memories of jade blood and a broken chainsaw, of screaming until she could scream no more. Of being dragged away from her corpse, still screaming and crying because the love of her life was dead, was dead and she would no longer know that Light so strong in the soul of another person that so perfectly matched her own.

“Dude, are those my turntables? Not fucking cool.”

The Seer looks up, and meets the gaze of someone she watched die. 

“Shit. You’re dead. You were just gone after I godtiered. Like some sick version of Where’s Waldo. Just. Gone. What the fuck.”

The Seer of Light looks at the Knight of Time, and is no longer able to be totally numb in the embrace of the Light. She falls to her knees, hugging herself in an effort to stop herself from crying. She can’t cry, she’s not allowed to cry, she already cried enough. 

She cries, and cries, and then decides not to cry anymore.

“Rose?” a soft, tentative voice says above her. Ah. Rose. That name has a peculiar feeling to it, like it’s familiar somehow. It’s not. 

“Who is Rose? I am the Seer of Light, and now I have done what I need to do.”

The Seer of Light forces her memories back into the seas of the Light inside her mind, and stands.

“I am sure you all have a lot of questions about my actions here today, but they were necessary. I am not sorry for the harm I surely caused you. It was necessary to ensure the safety of the timeline and that those of us who originally survived today would not die gruesome deaths in three years’ time.” She moves to leave, but is stopped by a hauntingly beautiful voice.

“Is that you Rose?” The Sylph takes a step forward, captchologing her chainsaw as she does so. The Seer freezes, and then responds before she can stop herself.

“Yes, Kanaya, dear, it is, as you so kindly and obviously pointed out, me.” 

What did she just say? She doesn’t know any Kanaya. 

Kanaya.

Oh.

Fuck.

She turns towards Dave. “Sorry about that. The Rose from your timeline must have been replaced by me. I know I’m not quite the same, but I hope we can get along all right. It would be nice to have a brother again.”

She waits for him to react, but he seems frozen with shock.

So Rose turns to Kanaya. It seems she owes everyone apologies, today. “Sorry about that Kanaya. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

She lets her apologies hang in the air for a moment, and unsurprisingly, it is Vriska who speaks up first. 

“Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on!”

Rose maintains her calm. 

“Oh, nothing much, Vriska. I’ve just had a long day, is all. Coming back from the future and unlocking whole new sets of Light powers and making sure you all godtiered in the progress really takes it out of you.”

No one speaks after that for a while. Rose stays standing on the roof, and silence once again reigns until Dave overcomes his shock.

“You said it would be nice to have a brother again. Do I die?”

“Hopefully not anymore. I think I’ve fixed that particular problem by godtiering everyone. Then again, we do have a long three years to get through. Sollux and Aradia, would you mind giving us a push? You can hop on again after we get going.”

After they’re on their way, Rose allows herself to slump down to the ground. She is so, so tired.

Kanaya walks over, and she raises her head. Kanaya has nothing to say, however, and instead sits down beside Rose and pulls her into an embrace. And it’s here, in Kanaya’s arms, that Rose starts to think that maybe it’s going to be alright.


End file.
